


with my eyes shut

by reachthetree



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Comeplay, Desperation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub Louis, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiya, nerds.” Louis smiles, and Nick rolls his eyes. Harry gives Louis a quick kiss just beside his mouth.</p><p>“We’re making tea,” he says. “You hungry?”</p><p>Louis hums. He is a bit hungry, but he’s more something else. “Not yet,” he says, and the feeling in his stomach swirls again. It’s definitely not hunger. “I’m more–” He swallows. “Desperate.”</p><p>-</p><p>Nick and Harry take care of Louis. With watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with my eyes shut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntlou/gifts).



> hahahHAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH <3 this is literally just porn, complete with an awkward lead-up and everything, but i hope you like it and that your day is amazing :')
> 
> (title from 'eyes shut' by years & years because i thought you'd like that) (but also sorry for making that song about this)
> 
> ps. cheers for providing me with an excuse to write watersports ha! love u xx

Nick and Harry are both home when Louis closes the door behind him; he can hear them talking in the kitchen, through the muted sound of a telly no one’s watching.

“Hello,” he calls, and flinches at the way his voice sounds a bit breathless.

He hasn’t had a wee in hours, and the feeling had him squirming in the car, fighting not to get a hand on himself. That would be a fucking story for an Uber driver to tell – a bloke clearly rubbing himself off in the backseat. But now he’s finally home. He’s not hard, but he’s not exactly soft either.

When he enters the kitchen, Nick and Harry turn around at the same time to greet him, then giggle at the unplanned coordination. His boyfriends are ridiculous.

“Hiya, nerds.” Louis smiles, and Nick rolls his eyes. Harry gives Louis a quick kiss just beside his mouth.

“We’re making tea,” he says. “You hungry?”

Louis hums. He is a bit hungry, but he’s more something else. “Not yet,” he says, and the feeling in his stomach swirls again. It’s definitely not hunger. “I’m more–” He swallows. “Desperate.”

Harry’s eyes light up, and Nick closes in on them in a second. 

“You need us to take care of you first, hm?” Nick whispers in Louis’ ear, and Louis shudders.

They always know exactly what he needs.

Louis closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Please.” And then Nick’s hands find their way in under his shirt, over his stomach, and just the light touch makes Louis inhale sharply. It’s not so much the feeling as it is the notion of what it could be. The promise.

“Harry, turn the stove off, please.” Nick doesn’t take his hands off Louis, and Harry obediently goes to pause the cooking.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, then,” Harry says when he’s done. Nick nods and grabs Louis by the hand instead, and Harry follows behind them on their way.

Louis can already feel himself letting go a bit, relaxing into the familiar yet exciting kind of care Nick and Harry have become experts at. The kind of care Louis needs and never knew how to ask for before. A lot has changed since they all got together, one could say. For example, one of Louis’ most shameful secrets is now part of the relationship he’s in, and he’s still loved. So loved it sends him reeling into unreality sometimes, when the cognitive dissonance between what he feels he’s worth and how Nick and Harry treat him becomes too much for him to keep his grip on reality. It might not be entirely healthy, but it’s hard to bring himself to care when it feels so amazing, and beautiful, and right.

“Can you take your clothes off?” Harry asks when they’re in the bedroom, door closed behind them so Pig doesn’t get in.

Louis shakes his head. “Please,” he says.

He feels little, sometimes, when they do this, and that’s what Harry was really asking. _Are you small right now?_ And Louis’ “please” meant: _yes, I am small, please take care of me._

“It’s all right,” Nick coos, and him and Harry start undressing Louis. Nick unbuttons his jeans, much to the delight of Louis’ confined cock. Harry unzips his hoodie and throws it on the floor before quietly asking Louis to raise his arms so he can pull his t-shirt off. Louis does so, makes it as easy as possible for him.

This is one of the rare times Louis doesn’t like being difficult. This is the place where he wants to be good.

They leave his boxers on, and Nick gives his semi-hard cock a small pat. “Good boy,” he says, and a stifled whimper reverberates in Louis’ throat. 

He needs to wee so badly, but he needs to not do it even more.

Harry and Nick undress themselves, too, much quicker than they did it to Louis. Louis just stands there and waits, his hands hanging at his sides.

“On the bed, please, darling,” Nick says when he’s fully naked. “If you think you can do that?”

Louis swallows and nods. This is one of the times when he can hold it, he’s almost sure of it. It’s not an exact science, and he’s made mistakes, but they always sort it out. Nick and Harry always take care of him and make it all right again when he’s been too dirty.

So he climbs on the bed and lies down on his back. Moving makes the pressing on his bladder feel more intense, and when he’s still again, his cock is almost fully hard. Christ. His muscles are tense from holding it in, and that makes him tremble slightly. And no one’s even done anything to him yet.

“Look at you,” Harry says softly, still standing while Nick sits down by Louis’ side. “So good. So good for us.”

Louis’ mouth drops open, but whatever he was about to say gets cut off by Nick stroking a finger just above the waistband of his boxers. Louis takes a shuddering breath.

“Desperate, huh?” Nick smiles and keeps stroking. “But you’re about to be more desperate, and you know it.”

The promise makes Louis whine. He does know; that’s how this always works.

Harry sits down on the other side of Louis, closer to his face, and bends down to kiss him softly. “Shh,” he whispers against Louis’ lips. “You’re so good. So desperate for us.”

Louis can only nod. He is. He loves his boys, and they give him this, and they love him. It’s everything he never knew he was allowed to need.

Nick grips his hips with both hands, pressing in around his hip bones so it stings a bit, and mouths at Louis’ cock through the fabric. It makes Louis gasp into Harry’s mouth, and he can hear Nick chuckle from down there. Dick. He’s so hard by now, the desperation alone taking him so close to the edge that the smallest touch is enough to make him solid and leaking. He doesn’t know if the damp he feels on his cock is precome or Nick’s saliva. Probably it’s both.

“Use the word if you need it, yeah?” Harry moves his head away so Nick can look at Louis’ face, and their eyes meet. Louis nods.

That having been said, Nick wraps a hand around his own cock and wanks it to full hardness. Louis looks at him with his mouth open, unable to look away. He wants it in his mouth, it’s watering and ready for it, but that’s not what this is about. In the corner of his eye he can see Harry smile looking at him.

He’s not prepared when Harry’s long fingers pinch his nipple. He cries out and his back arches, and his bladder protests, and the pain makes him gasp and his cock leak some more damp into his boxers. Fuck.

“Good,” Harry whispers in his ear, voice low and hot. “Don’t forget I’m here.”

Of course I’m not, Louis wants to say, but he’s been staring at Nick’s cock very intently, so he supposes he deserves it. He can feel Harry’s dick poking into his hip, though, so he’s certainly not forgotten.

Nick’s eyes flutter shut as he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock to spread the precome, and Louis can’t stop himself from whining. “Please.” It comes out of it’s own accord.

“Since you asked nicely,” Nick says, not being able to hide the arousal in his voice. And he lowers himself over Louis until his cock is pressing right on Louis’ bladder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis slurs, “please, please, I can’t, please–” It hurts, and he’s desperate, and he needs it not to stop.

“You can,” Harry whispers in his ear, and he’s playing with both of Louis’ nipples now, and they’re so hard as well, and it’s all so much. Louis feels fuzzy.

Nick drags his cock lightly over Louis’ lower stomach, and it catches on the skin when the precome is all gone. It’s a good kind of friction, makes everything more raw, dirtier. Louis’ cock feels like it’s throbbing, like he’d come in a second if anyone touched it, with Harry pinching and then caressing his nipples, and Nick pressing against his bladder from the outside. He’s reeling again, pleasure and pain simmering in every bit of his body, and he knows there are tears in his eyes because everything looks blurred.

“Desperate enough yet?” Nick asks, and he doesn’t stop the pressure.

Louis whines in response, trying his best to stay still but failing, since his body has a will of its own and it wants to squirm against Nick’s thighs bracketing him.

“What do you think, Harry?” Nick goes on, and Louis feels so hot, almost feverish. They’re talking about him as if he’s not there and he’s crying now with how badly he needs to come.

“I think he could be more desperate.” Harry’s voice is deep with arousal, and he keeps touching Louis’ nipples. They’re starting to feel sore.

“Please,” Louis whines again, and squirms more than ever, “please, I need to come, please.”

“Good boy,” Nick says, and Louis shudders, as though he’s about to come from just that.

Nick goes lower then, still with a hand around his own cock, until it drags against Louis’ own, separated by the boxers Louis is still wearing. The relief from the direct pressure on his bladder makes Louis let out a content sigh, but he’s not allowed to rest for long. With nimble fingers, Nick pulls his boxers down to just above his thighs, letting his cock spring out, and wraps his hand around both of them. Harry ups the ante by getting his mouth on one of Louis’ nipples, biting and sucking, and Louis needs to wee so badly, and to come so desperately. 

He’s mewling, without any control of the sounds that come out of him, and tears start spilling out of his eyes when Nick wanks them both until Louis starts to come. He whines through his sobs and he can feel his own come landing on his stomach, over his bladder, and that shouldn’t make it hotter but it does, and Harry’s mouth is relentless, and Louis feels so much and so small, shaking and crying and so, so loved.

But when his cock starts to soften, the piss he’s been holding in and getting off on makes itself known again. It’s going to come out, in his boneless state he won’t be able to stop it, and he tries to sit up, starts to panic.

“I can’t—” he starts, but Harry’s hands are there to lay him down again.

“It’s all right, baby,” he says softly. “You can do it. You were so good.”

Nick’s still hard, still has a hand around him that Louis can feel against his softening cock. He’s still there when Louis starts to wee. Tears are still spilling out of his eyes, and shame and relief are mingling together in him until he doesn’t know which is which. His eyes are closed but he feels that Nick is there, right there in the hot stream of it, and he can hear the slick sounds of Nick wanking himself off. Harry’s breath sounds ragged beside him, too, and Louis feels so small and helpless.

Nick cries out when he comes, all over Louis’ cock, over the hot mess of come and piss, and Harry trembles holding on to Louis’ shoulder. Then Nick goes still.

“You can open your eyes, love,” Nick says, a bit breathless. Louis does.

Nick looks wrecked, standing with his knees and cock and hand wet with Louis’ piss, and it’s enough to make Louis’ cock twitch with interest.

Harry wordlessly stretches a hand down to the mess, to Louis’ and Nick’s come mixed with piss, and drags his fingers through it. It’s starting to get cold and Louis shudders, in a less pleasant way this time.

“You’re amazing,” Harry mumbles, lifting his hand to look at the mess. “You’re so good.”

Louis still feels dazed, but he smiles at Harry’s words. Nick nods his agreement. “You’re always good,” he adds.

Louis doesn’t have the energy to talk at this moment, but he manages to lift a hand and gesture vaguely at Harry’s cock. Harry laughs softly. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. I won’t need much to get me off after seeing you like this.”

That makes Louis’ face feel hot. It’s been some time now, that they’ve done this, but he’s not entirely used to Harry and Nick finding him, finding _this_ , hot.

“Can I come on your chest?” Harry asks Louis, and Louis nods.

Harry straddles him and wraps the hand with Louis’ and Nick’s come, and Louis’ piss, around himself. He lets out a groan just at that, and Louis’ dick twitches again. Louis doesn’t know whether to close his eyes again, or look at Harry, but he ends up enthralled by Harry’s cock as it disappears and reappears from his dirty fist. It’s so close to Louis’ mouth. Louis can smell the sex and ammonia on it, and subconsciously licks his lips.

Like Harry said, it doesn’t take him long to bring himself over the edge, and he comes all over Louis’ chest tattoo. A very abstract work of art. He sighs after, and slumps down to lie beside Louis. Nick has just been watching, even though he must be getting uncomfortable by now. But he knows Louis doesn’t like them to leave him when they do this, unless he says it’s okay. Harry takes his dirty hand and scoops some of his come off Louis’ chest, and puts the fingers in front of Louis’ mouth. Louis’ tongue darts out instinctively, and Harry grins when Louis licks him off. He can taste the urine under the bitter creamy taste of come, christ. His own piss.

“Filthy,” Nick says approvingly.

“Yeah.” Harry nods. “Good boy, Louis.”

Louis smiles again, then. He’s a right mess, and he’s going cold, but his boys love him. And that’s all he really needs.


End file.
